ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Lehel
Lehel is one of the protagonists from the YouTube series Yu-Gi-Oh! RLDS. He became a duelist when he was a young boy. In the year 2010 he got into the National Championship finals where he confronted a younger Tamás who defeated him after a close duel. However, since Lehel made a deep impression on Tamás, the latter gave him a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Tamás possessed all four Blue-Eyes White Dragons, so he decided to gave the fourth to Lehel with the conviction that he will treat it with respect. Lehel respondes that he will try to be worthy of the card. Over one year later without dueling, he returns to the game after the soul of his sister Kara was prisoned by a Shadow Master called Nemezis. Story Before RLDS Season 1 It’s not clear how long Lehel is dueling, but presumably he started to play as a kid. His favorite card is his old, but highly praised Luster Dragon # 2. He has a sister called Kara, but she has nothing to do with dueling. Instead she describes the game and the hobby of her brother as childish. Lehels childhood friend Agaton, who doesn’t play so often at important tournaments as his friend, is suspicious about the dark atmosphere of the game. In 2010, Lehel took part in the National Tournament, where he reached the final. He met Tamás here, a little older more experienced duelist than himself. He is the holder of all copies of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. In the decisive duel, Lehel lost and left the stadium ultimately, but Tamás went after him and rewarded the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon to him. Nevertheless, Lehel lost his enthusiasm for the game and similar to Tamás, he retired from dueling. Later he met Agaton with Nora, one of his classmates. Lehel and Nora got into a relationship and moved on together. Season 1 Approximately one and a half years later after the 2010 championship, Lehels sister Kara is abducted by the Shadow Master Nemezis, who collectes souls for Darkness to conquer the aforementioned manifestation in the world. Agaton, who is Kara‘s lover and friend, visited Lehel to ask him for a deck so that he can confront Nemezis. Lehel not only gives him a deck, but he also offers his own help. The duo then fights an old-fashioned practice duel in which Agaton takes the victory, but Lehel could finally test the Blue-Eyes card from Tamás. After that Lehel gives his friend the card Exodia the Forbidden One. He says, if all five pieces are collected they will be unstoppable. Some months later, while Lehel improves his deck, Nora appears and tells him that he got a package. Agaton got one either. It turns out, that it was no other than Beze who has sent the two friends modern Duel Discs to take down the Shadow Duelists. The duo starts the hunt with their new decks and locate the first servants of Nemezis. Lehel challenges the duelist Nergal first. Before they start to duel they make a deal: If Lehel wins, he gets a piece of the Forbidden One from Nergal. But if he loses, his soul will be prisoned in the Shadow Realm. The duel becomes very difficult for Lehel. He has to defend himself against Nergal‘s Fusion Monsters. However after he believes in the Heart of the Cards he realizes that he would never see Kara and Nora again if he loses. In the next turns he manages to take the lead and win with Tamás Blue-Eyes and his faithful Luster Dragon #2. After the duel his opponent is absorbed by the Shadow World and Lehel receives a piece of Exodia. At the same time Agaton wins his duel, too. The two friends congratulate each other and are happy that they now possess three parts of the Forbidden One. After a long period of time Agaton visits Lehel. He finds his friend in an agonistic mood. When Agaton asks what happened, Lehel tells him that Nora found out how dangerous their situation had become. She tried to stop him from dueling and risking his life, but when she failed and Lehel continued his mission she left him. Agaton expresses his feelings and reminds him that they have to find the next Shadow Duelist to get more closer to rescue Kara’s soul. In reaction Lehel looks at the top card of his deck: It’s his Blue-Eyes! He rememberes his meeting with Tamás and how he got the card from him. Lehel smiles at Agaton and with new determination he goes with his friend to take on Nemezis‘ last and most dangerous servant: Phoenix! When they found him he tells the duo that he holds the last two Exodia pieces. The Shadow Player offers the cards as the prize if the team beats him. If they lose, their souls will be delivered to the Shadow Realm. Since Phoenix is a very confident duelist, he suggests to play in a Tag Duel against both Lehel and Agaton. The pair accepts with some skepticism. During the fight they have to pay more attention than before, since Phoenix uses the Synchro Summoning technic. Neither of the two duelists has heard of this Summoning method before. Phoenix drags out the duel by resurrecting his Colossal Fighter after every attack, while Agaton confronts him with Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. They fall into Phoenix' trap when Phoenix suddenly takes control of Buster Blader who gains 500 ATK for every of Lehels dragons. With this change, Agatons life points drop down to zero, but before Phoenix could defeat Lehel also, Agaton prevents his friend from losing with his trap The Golden Apples. This brought Lehel the turn which he needed. He summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and finishes Phoenix off. After the victory, the pair finally has together all five pieces of Exodia, so they can start off to face Nemezis. After preparing for the final showdown against Nemezis, the duo arrives at the place where the entrance of the Shadow Realm is hidden. When Agaton holds up the Exodia pieces, the portal opens and they walk into the other dimension. They don’t have to search long for the Shadow Master. Agaton challenges him for the ultimate duel with the promise from Nemezis to set Kara’s soul free. Lehel watches the duel. After a highly intense match Agaton has no cards in his deck anymore. With Jar of Avarice he shuffles all Exodia pieces back into his deck and draws one of it. Then he drew the other four with Shard of Greed and Wonder Wand. Nemezis is defeated by Exodia and his soul disappeared, but it turns out that this was planned the whole time. Suddenly Darkness appears and tells them that Kara's soul will return, however they cannot take something from the Shadow Realm without a price. He reveals to them that one duelist of the two has to stay forever. Lehel and Agaton see that there is no other way, but since they don’t want to let each other stay in the Shadow Realm, Darkness explains that they have to decide their choice with a duel. If Lehel wins, Agaton is free and vice-versa. Everything depends on this last duel. During the match, Lehel has to defend himself against many heavy attacks from Agaton while the tables turn every time with each move. After a thrilling duel, Lehel attacks Agaton with his Blue-Eyes directly. Agaton stated that he still has a few life points left, but Lehel activates his final facedown card: Dragon’s Rebirth. By banishing his strong Blue-Eyes he gives a last performance to his favorite monster, Luster Dragon #2. Now Lehel can attack directly. Agaton is shocked, however the duel is over for him which means, he is free. While Lehel disappears into the shadows, he tells his friend that everything is alright and he always wanted to be hero. Before he vanishes, he gives Agaton his Luster Dragon card, then his soul is completely absorbed by the Shadow Realm. Agaton then returns to Kara. Both are happy that her soul is rescued, but they are crying about the loss of Lehel. Crossover Movie According to the trailer for the upcoming Link Monster movie, the story plays from 2017 until today. Even though people think that he is gone forever, Lehel is still prisoner of the Shadow Realm, where Darkness is feeded with his soul and with hundreds of others, too. For the full article to Lehels appearance in the movie Linked Fates please check the biography of Lehels alter ego: Ronin. Decks Season 1 Lehel's currently only known deck is based on summoning and supporting Dragons. He plays a more defensive style, until he can bring out his best cards, like Luster Dragon #2 and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. During the first season he changes his deck multiple times and made it stronger and faster. For example, in the last episodes he is able to summon his strongest dragons much faster than before with cards like Dragon's Rebirth. (got from Tamas) * * Effect Monsters * * * * 2x * * 5 unknown Dragon monsters Fusion Monsters * |spells = * * * * * * * * * * * |traps = * 2x * * * * * 2x * }} Category:Characters